


重啟。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, 劫獄, 古雷被判刑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: Let's go home.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 14





	重啟。

『最新研究指出，原燃燒者對於普羅米亞消失所造成的身體損害，可以使用一般治療方式⋯⋯』

『為您插播最新消息，聯邦最高法院稍早在十點二十五分對前普羅米波利斯司政官古雷佛塞特做出裁決，判處終身監禁；前燃燒者首領里歐佛提亞，判處三百六十個月監禁刑；前燃燒者副首領坎羅，判處⋯⋯』

◆ ◆ ◆

「這是通訊鈕，按下去我們就可以通話了。」耳機被一個彆扭的角度卡進耳道，不太舒服，但比起身上的不適，這不是太大的問題，「我不能保證待會你喊我我都可以聽見，所以，只要你有需要就按按鈕。」罩著呼吸器，古雷翻了一個白眼，他不認為必須使用呼吸器的情況下他想進行任何對話。

「古雷、」加洛的聲音混在越來越近警笛聲中，「活下去。拜託了，請你活下去。」

活下去。

聽起來很容易，他只要記得呼吸，心跳和大腦不要停止運轉就可以了。但該死的他已經在努力了，如果他不是和一大堆維生儀器一起塞在改裝後的悍馬後座——就算改裝完還是很侷促——加洛不是以二百三十的時速在躲避追捕他們的警察，那一切都會容易很多。

他，古雷佛塞特，到底他媽的要怎麼獨自活下去。

他受夠了什麼事都要獨自一個人，獨自面對成為燃燒者、獨自面對加洛、獨自面對滿身的疼痛——噢真是夠了，誰知道普羅米亞的離去會對他們造成這麼大的傷害，而且原本的能力越強大受到的影響就越大，完全是對他赤裸的嘲笑。

盯著前方駕駛座的藍色腦袋，通訊按鈕還鬆鬆的在他手中，儘管他理智上並不想再跟加洛有更多的接觸，但他真的需要一些什麼，一些讓他不是孤單一人的東西或者隨便來點聲音，他需要——

他需要加洛。

他花了許多力氣才成功按下那個鈕，該死的爛按鈕。

「古雷？怎麼了嗎？你哪裡不舒服嗎？」

夾雜一點電流的干擾，加洛的聲音清晰的出現在耳邊，他聽起來呼吸有些急促，或許他的腎上腺素現在正高的離譜，畢竟他可是劫走了帕納索斯號案裡的頭號主謀，而他們身後有整隊的人馬正等著把他們抓回去。

古雷突然覺得一絲愧疚掠過心頭，這顯然不是通話好時機。

分神看了眼後視鏡，除了電子的白噪音他等不到古雷的回應，這讓加洛有些擔憂。他對上了古雷專注盯著他的眼睛，隔著呼吸面罩他依然可以看到古雷緊抿的嘴角，似乎對於打擾他感到抱歉。

「放心，」加洛安慰的聲音傳進了古雷的耳機，「我們會沒事的。」

遲疑了一會，古雷小幅度點點頭。他在後座微微的移動，這減輕了一點長時間維持相同姿勢所造成的酸麻。普羅米亞對他的器官造成很多傷害，他連呼吸都隱隱作痛，他很想閉上眼睡覺，然後不管自己會不會再醒來。

其實他不是那麼在意自己是不是被判處終身監禁，他們會不會沒事不是那麼重要的事，他只是不想被寂寞折磨。

「古雷，」加洛的聲音持續出現，這很好，是幾個月來最好的時候，「堅持下去，我會陪著你，所以你要活下去，好嗎？」

「⋯⋯加洛、」古雷沙啞的開口，很小聲，不停說話的加洛差點要忽略了。

「怎麼了？」

「⋯⋯我、」古雷慢慢的呼出一口氣，他已經好一陣子沒感受到自己的心跳這麼激動喧囂了，他有種自己正逐漸活過來的感覺，「沒事、只是想聽到你的聲音。」

耳機裡安靜了幾秒，「好、」 加洛的聲音變得很柔和，帶著一點點的哽咽，他將方向盤握的更緊更穩，「那你要堅持下去，還有不準嫌我吵。」

「哼。」微微勾起嘴角，古雷開始留意到今天的陽光很暖，金黃色的小圓點透過車窗落在身邊，加洛真的很吵，從以前就是這樣，他沒有一刻是安靜的，嘰嘰喳喳說著一大堆不重要的東西，古雷卻莫名感到安心。

車身在轉彎時輕輕晃動，窗外的景色越來越模糊，古雷的眼皮開始打顫，他正處於失去意識的邊緣，長途的旅程對他來說還是過分吃力了。

「叩、」指骨敲到身旁儀器的聲響讓他從不妙的小瞌睡中驚醒過來，古雷用力的眨了眨眼，咬緊牙關忍著腹部傳來的一些刺痛。

活下去。

加洛的聲音仍然在耳機中，古雷不是很能理解內容，但他還是憑借著曾經對抗燃燒衝動的意志力，嘗試讓自己保持清醒，哪怕這越來越困難。

似乎留意到古雷的異狀，加洛掩飾著自己焦慮，他快到安全區域了，在此之前他不能停下，但他必須讓古雷撐到那時候。

「旦那。」

沒有預警的稱呼果然讓古雷一震，他睜開赤紅的瞳孔瞪著加洛。

「旦那，」加洛又叫了一次，他沒有回頭，不過他可以確定古雷對這個單詞非常有反應，「我知道你不喜歡我這樣叫你。」

他看見加洛聳聳肩，接著俐落的轉動的方向盤，熟悉的像是已經走過無數次，加洛突然回頭對他露出一個笑容，「但我喜歡這樣叫你，你永遠是我的英雄。」

古雷不確定他是否會喜歡加洛接下來說的話，然而他也沒有逃避的空間。

「你把我家燒掉了，」加洛平靜的開口，雖然時間點不是那麼適當，不過他不介意快點把古雷從過去的泥沼裡拉出來，他陷在裡面夠久了，「你還讓我沒了爸爸媽媽。但是你還是我的英雄，嘿，沒人喜歡事情變成那樣，你可沒把我隨便扔到哪讓我自生自滅。」

「你做的很好，古雷。」沈默的看著加洛，他覺得自己的心臟抽痛著，他沒有那麼好，沒有像加洛認為的那麼好。

「如果沒有我、」過多的文字在他的喉嚨翻滾，古雷僵硬的吐出幾個字詞，虛弱、飄忽、無法控制。

「對，如果沒有你，一切會變得不一樣。」通訊器的另一端變得寂靜無聲，加洛放慢了車速，隱藏在森林中的建築出現在視野範圍，他們安全了。「但我還是希望有你出現，因為我很高興我愛你。」

車門被打開了。

古雷意識到熾熱的淚水正積在眼眶中，在醫護人員將他抬下車時，加洛溫暖的手握住了他。

活著從未感覺如此令人寬慰。

◆ ◆ ◆

他睜開眼時感覺好多了。實質意義上的好多了，呼吸不再伴隨著強烈的疼痛，氧氣面罩替換成了鼻導管，逐漸恢復的觸覺讓他可以判斷自己正躺在一張柔軟的床上。

他緩慢的側過身，視線漫無目的的對上一旁的巨大的落地窗。橙色的夕陽宣告著一天的結束，古雷不確定自己睡了多久，但僵硬的四肢告訴他這是一段不短的時間。他聽到門開的聲音，但古雷沒有轉頭，仍然看著窗外的樹林。

這個時刻出現的只會有一個人。

「古雷。」

進來的人並沒有因為他的冷淡反應而不高興，身旁床墊的凹陷，溫暖的手環上他的腰，他可以清晰的感覺到加洛正貼著他的後背，將整個臉埋在他的肩上。

「你醒來了。」輕微的顫抖伴隨加洛欣喜的聲音。

他嘆了口氣。「嗯。」給了加洛簡單的回應後古雷沒有再說更多的話，只是靜靜的握住加洛現在比自己高溫的手，內心的堅冰一點一點的被融化，加洛把他從自我囚禁的深淵拉起。

「古雷、」加洛喃喃道，「他們沒有給你良好的醫療照顧。」收緊環住古雷的手臂，他壓抑著自己發顫的聲線。當私人醫生告訴他古雷的情況有多糟糕時，加洛幾乎有返回普羅米波利斯，揍上那一堆虛偽的臨時政府一頓的衝動。

「嗯。」安撫的輕輕拍了拍加洛的手背，他當然知道自己只獲得延續生命的基本治療，但那時他確實不在意，在加洛重新握住他的手之前，許多事——包括生命——都不是那麼重要。

「而且判決對你很不公平⋯⋯」

「加洛。」聽著那幾乎是忍著不大吼的聲音，古雷有些失笑，他翻過身對上了加洛不滿的眼睛，「我是燃燒者，我還是殺人兇手，我毀了、」

「喔少來了、」加洛翻了一個白眼，以前他絕對不會在古雷面前這麼無禮，或許是對古雷的尊敬、或許是那個古雷總有一種若有似無的疏遠，直到現在加洛才真正覺得他在跟『古雷佛塞特個人』對話。

「你也清楚那些判決只是臨時政府的老頭們在報復你沒有把他們列上名單罷了。你燒了我家和讓我爸媽死亡是意外，博士的死亡並沒有什麼可用直接的證據、連那個影像都不是原始檔案，飛船是艾娜的姊姊弄掉的，燃燒者都被我救，還有帕納索斯計畫不是你一個人的決策⋯⋯」

「加洛、」手指纏上加洛說到激動時揮舞的手，緊緊交握，古雷吻上加洛時房間才安靜下來。而加洛也只愣了幾秒，當古雷的舌頭靈巧的舔過他的上唇，他幾乎是迫不及待張開嘴，將彼此的距離變成負值。

「謝謝你。」帶著笑意的溫和聲音傳入耳中，加洛有些呆滯的望著古雷，在喜悅席捲他之前，古雷又吻住了他。

嘖嘖的潮濕水聲在寧靜的空間裡被放大了許多，加洛相信自己的臉一定紅透了，他沒有預料到自己可以這麼快就被古雷接納，柔軟的舌頭相互摩擦糾纏著，他扣緊了古雷微冷的手，普羅米亞消失的後遺症之一，雖然不是另一個嚴重的傷害，但古雷的體溫總是偏低。

「嗯、」上顎被舔舐的感覺讓加洛舒服的動了動腰，麻麻的感覺擴散開來，性器微微的抬頭。古雷單腳卡進他的雙腿之間，一下下的頂弄他的敏感處，加洛幾乎要直接射在褲子上了。

慌亂卻小心的推開古雷，剛才還張揚的加洛此時尷尬的移開視線，胯間的勃起完美的表達著他的意見。「還不行、」面對自己毫無羞恥的身體，加洛連脖子都漲紅了，他從來沒有這快進入狀況過，「你的身體還沒好。」

接著他被古雷重新抱回懷中，最後在古雷揉捏他的臀瓣時，輕哼著射在褲子裡。

看著加洛逃跑般離開房間，古雷露出了長久以來最輕鬆的笑容，活著，一夕之間成為了無比珍貴的事。

幾週內，治療在古雷身上有明顯的成果，他的身體以極快的速度恢復著。加洛不分晝夜的陪伴著他，跟他一起撐過臟器移植的不適感，當古雷因為特定藥物的副作用嘔吐時，加洛會仔細的替他清理，說服他吃下不太好吃的流質食物。

他們會窩在同一張床上各自閱讀，加洛顯然很早就準備了這個躲藏點，並把古雷家中的書都搬了過來；有時候他們也會靠在一起看電影；或者什麼也不做，就只是靜靜的待在彼此身邊。

加洛的愛把他救出了死亡的邊緣，除了睡覺時加洛堅持要睡在床邊睡袋外——避免翻身壓到還在治療中的古雷——一切都是古雷不曾想像過的好。

當古雷可以和加洛一起在草地上散步時，他才注意到這片森林的美與寧靜，是個非常適合養病的地方。

「你知道，錢可以解決很多問題。」拋著手上的小石頭，加洛隨性的回答古雷對於地點安全性的疑問，「除了讓醫療人員保守秘密，我把附近幾座山都買下來了，私人土地是不能隨意進入的。別擔心，都不是用我們的名義。」

挑起眉看著四處比畫的加洛，不知道在什麼時候，加洛已經變得這麼耀眼，不再是那個需要床邊故事的孩子了，古雷將手環在胸前，等著更多讓他驚訝的故事。

「這要謝謝露琪亞。」加洛把地上完整的松果撿起來，這個形狀很漂亮，漆成銀色就會是很棒的聖誕裝飾了，他開始期待冬天來臨時和古雷一起裝飾聖誕樹，「我把佛塞特集團大部分的科技資訊都給了露琪亞，呃、當然是在沒收裁定下來之前想辦法移轉的，然後露琪亞幫我製作了一些文件，讓我合法的把你所有的私人財產都賣掉，並買了這些山和建造房子。」

「所以啊、」他看見加洛大大的笑容，古雷伸手抱住了靠向他的加洛，「古雷你在普羅米波利斯已經一無所有了。」

然而當他吻上加洛時，古雷卻覺得自己擁有的比以往都還要多。

◆ ◆ ◆

加洛本能的睜開眼睛，窗外還是一片漆黑，沒有受過污染的夜空可以看到無數的星星。布料摩擦的沙沙聲讓昏沈的腦袋立刻清醒，這是照顧後古雷養成的的習慣，為了確保古雷半夜不會發生什麼意外，任何細微的聲響都可以馬上將他從睡眠中喚醒。

熟練的打開床邊的開關，鵝黃的室內燈亮起時，加洛的呼吸幾乎要凍結了。

愣愣的看著半臥坐在床頭的古雷，睡褲只退開了一點，白天牽過他的手正握著勃發的陰莖有節奏的套弄著。透過散亂在額前的金髮，古雷挑起一邊的眉，赤紅的瞳孔毫不掩飾的盯著加洛。

加洛吞嚥了一下，當古雷向他招手時，他完全無法抗拒的靠了過去，「加洛、」只是聽到古雷溫和的嗓音，加洛就興奮到戰慄，他坐在床沿感受到溫熱的氣息噴灑在頸側，「身為救難人員，你要協助我嗎？」

「古雷⋯⋯」恍惚的開口，加洛還沒反應過來，古雷已經扣住了他的後腦將舌頭探入他的口中。「嗯——」加洛享受的閉上眼睛回應這個吻，雙手自動的攀上古雷的手臂，一隻稍冷的手掀開了他睡衣的下擺、撫摸過腰身，回過神時，他已經徹底跨坐在古雷身上了。

「嗯、」環著古雷的脖子，鎖骨被啃咬的感覺讓加洛不自覺的晃動著腰，他應該要停止，但古雷的邀請讓他毫無招架之力，「你的身體⋯⋯」

「已經好多了，我以為你很清楚。」撩撥的濕吻貼上了加洛的耳後根，古雷滿意的看著加洛吐出難耐的呻吟，加洛的身體很熱，勃起的前端抵在他的腹部，隔著布料他輕捏上加洛胸前挺立起的小點，懷中的人立刻顫抖了起來。

「哈、」想掙扎又怕弄傷古雷，加洛弓起背，胸前的敏感點被有節奏的摳弄著，他可以清楚的感覺到自己的前液已經將內褲弄的濕潤不堪，「可是、」理智和感知做著最後的拔河。

「不會有事的。」 安撫的吻落在加洛的額頭上，如同安慰小時候被惡夢驚擾的他。

古雷的體溫和氣味都昭示著他的存在，加洛安靜的和古雷對望了一會，隨後主動又快速的脫去睡衣，然後吻上古雷，他將腳勾住了古雷的腰，讓古雷可以更加盡情撫摸他。

挺起胸讓乳頭靠向古雷嘴唇，被含住的瞬間，加洛大聲的呻吟起來，濕熱的舌頭滑過敏感的尖端，並沿著周圍滑著圈，陣陣酥麻感在下腹堆積，加洛急切的扭動身體，緊翹的臀部焦躁的貼緊了古雷的性器，他渴望感受到更多的古雷。

微微抬眼往上瞄了加洛一眼，帶著水光的嘴角展露饜足的笑容，在因為慾望而泛紅的臉上格外的誘人，古雷放開了紅腫挺立的乳頭，重新吻上了加洛，掠奪著他的呼吸，手指滑過潮濕柔軟的皮膚，加洛顫抖了一下。

富有彈性的臀肉在古雷的手掌中被揉捏成不同的形狀，加洛喘著氣，理智消散前他艱難的伸手打開床邊的小抽屜，在古雷疑惑的目光下翻找出了一管潤滑液。

「哈、以防萬一嘛⋯⋯」笑著咬開潤滑液的包裝，加洛阻止了古雷想接手的動作，他將大量的透明黏液擠在了自己的手指上。古雷把他的臀瓣掰的更開，加洛開心的用汗濕的鼻尖蹭了蹭古雷的側臉，「謝謝。」

頑皮的小表情讓加洛看起來異常的純真，但手指伸向下方並準備擴張自己的動作卻有說不出的熟練。

「你常幫自己做嗎？」古雷全部的注意力都集中在加洛的動作。他看著加洛坐在他身上，用雙膝支撐起他自己，一隻手撐在後方讓微微向前弓起的身體保持平衡，沾滿潤滑液的手指從前方將粉嫩的括約肌撐開。

確定古雷可以看清楚他的手，加洛小聲的喘息著將食指和中指伸入洗澡時才開拓過的腸道，「我每天都會、嗯、幫自己做⋯⋯」

「為什麼？」獎勵的吻著加洛被情慾染成粉紅色的胸膛，古雷也將一隻食指探入那個濕潤溫熱的地方，跟著加洛的手指一起把括約肌撐開，接著將潤滑液仔細的塗抹上軟嫩的內壁，他很快的摸上了一塊光滑的圓。

「因為、呼我幻想你、從高中就⋯⋯啊啊等等、」前列腺突然被按壓的刺激讓加洛差點癱軟，強烈的電流短暫的通過全身，陰莖開闔著吐出透明的前列腺液，他劇烈的喘息，有些顫抖的開口，「⋯⋯太快了、」

加洛帶著水氣的埋怨目光毫無意義，機械手臂圈好了加洛過分精瘦的腰，古雷斷定他無法輕易掙脫後，立刻加快了手上的動作。

「啊哈、不⋯⋯啊啊啊、等一下、啊哈太爽⋯⋯古雷、啊⋯⋯」強烈的快感瞬間爆發，加洛渾身劇烈的打顫，腰部快速的晃動著，他的手指滑出了穴口，牽起淫靡的絲線。腺體被指腹來回摩擦著，古雷甚至用指甲輕刮那個經不起太多刺激的地方，加洛的呻吟很快的變成哀嚎，四肢又酸又軟，他敏感的幾乎可以描繪出古雷的指紋。

精液很快就噴上了古雷胸腹，古雷只用一根手指就把他操射。剛高潮過的身體卻越發空虛，腸道不規則的絞緊收縮，含著手指發出令人羞恥的水聲。

他靠在古雷的肩上調整著呼吸，加洛還濕黏的手沒有空閒下來，他抬手摸上了古雷的囊袋，四指貼著光滑的背面輕輕摩擦，古雷勃發的陰莖隨即漲的更大了。加洛聽見古雷的悶哼，這讓他獲得短暫的虛榮。

著迷的盯著等等要進入體內的性器，加洛如同在觸碰一件藝術品般小心翼翼從底部摸到前端，透明的前液沾上了指尖，隨著手指的動作被塗抹開來。

柔軟的親吻落在太陽穴上，古雷慢慢的按揉著他的尾椎，酥癢的感覺沿著脊髓爬到腦中，「你要自己來嗎？」沾染了情慾而低沈許多的聲音讓加洛發麻的大腦無法思考，他停頓了幾秒才紅著臉點了點頭。

更大量的潤滑在古雷的堅持下被擠進了加洛的腸道和古雷的陰莖上，握著滑膩燙熱的性器，加洛連肩膀都染上了粉紅色，他抬起腰靠上了比他收藏的情趣用品大了不知道多少的陰莖，開始一點一點的引導古雷進入體內。

「嗯——哈、」微微仰起頭，光是容納古雷的前端就讓加洛興奮的射出少許透明的前列腺液，太大了，當古雷又進入了一點，強烈的壓迫感讓他的肌肉反射性的繃緊，加洛抽了一口氣。

「放鬆、加洛。」被加洛突然的夾緊弄的有些痛，古雷眯起眼再次將紅腫的乳頭含入口中，一邊舔著堅挺的前端，一邊伸手撫摸著加洛敏感的大腿內側，等著加洛慢慢深呼吸。

當放鬆的身體終於將古雷全部納入時，加洛的股間已經被自己流出的黏液弄的泥濘不堪。喘著氣環上了古雷的脖子，讓彼此的額頭相貼著，加洛幾乎要因為古雷帶著笑意的瞳孔射了。

「呼、呼⋯⋯恩、」他反覆的抬起一點腰再落下，調整著吞吐的位子，腸道沒多久就適應了古雷，貪婪的蠕動起來。

摩擦的速度逐漸加快，加洛賣力的在古雷的陰莖上操著自己，發燙的腸道讓渴望被加深，他覺得有些缺氧，這與平常自慰完全不同，古雷的呼吸近在咫尺，加洛根本無法冷靜的找到自己的敏感點，徒勞的摩擦讓他有些焦躁。

「古雷、」在一次落下後加洛停頓了下來，求助的看向古雷，腸道討好的收縮著，他腰痠的厲害卻操不到要處，體內的燥熱快要把他逼瘋。

笑著吻過泛著水光的嘴，他抓緊了加洛的髖部，先將加洛提起，直到快完全脫離時才重重將他拉回，「啊——啊好爽、」前端毫無保留的大力輾過前列腺，酸麻的快感直接讓腦中瞬間空白，加洛呻吟著，別無選擇的把古雷吃到最底。

古雷覺得自己的自制力正搖搖欲墜，高熱的內壁緊緊包裹住他的陰莖，像張飢餓的嘴不停的吞嚥著。加洛剛剛努力操著自己的視覺效果幾乎要將他的理智燃燒殆盡，他該死的後悔讓加洛跟他面對面，那雙帶著水氣和慾望的藍眼睛異常的勾人。

來不急吞嚥的唾液沿著嘴角滴落，又深又麻的感覺使加洛全身打顫，古雷只動了一下就讓他舒服到發暈，他還沒有足夠的力氣將自己抽出，古雷已經抓著他繼續挺動了幾下。

「啊哈、啊啊⋯⋯好舒服、古雷哈啊、不要停⋯⋯」快感從大腿根部蔓延，從表層到深處都一陣舒爽，酸軟的感覺沿著脊髓爬升，四肢彷彿被電擊般不斷顫抖，這個姿勢讓加洛全身的重量都壓在古雷身上，他覺得自己被釘住了，只能被動的承受噬骨的刺激。

「哈、哈頂到了⋯⋯好棒、不要停⋯⋯」

古雷動的不快，但每一次的撞擊都準確的壓過他的腺體，強烈的快感襲擊了全身，加洛不得不收緊環住古雷手臂好穩住自己。他像是剛泡過水一樣，汗濕的頭髮全部凌亂的黏在臉上，加洛努力的跟著古雷的節奏晃動，括約肌配合進出的動作收縮，或快或慢的咬緊古雷。

「啊哈、啊啊⋯⋯啊——」高潮的瞬間加洛張開嘴想要呼吸，卻只能顫抖著乾喘，點點白濁噴濺上了他和古雷的下巴。然而古雷並沒有因為加洛的高潮而停下，他用著相同的速度拓開不規則絞緊的腸道，穩定的研磨過讓加洛崩潰的腺體。

「等等——不、不要、啊哈啊啊啊啊啊、古雷、啊哈、太多——」原本就敏感的地方更激烈的傳遞著快感，讓加洛徹底脫力的攤在古雷身上尖叫，會壞掉，他會舒服到壞掉。

「你不是說不要停嗎？」陷在情慾中加洛不記得自己喊過多少亂七八糟的話，他慌亂的看著古雷，生理的淚水因為快感止不住的流下。眼淚沒有激起古雷的憐憫，反而讓體內渴望破壞的衝動大聲叫囂著，古雷加重了挺入的力道，隔一會又刻意放慢抽離的速度，讓加洛完整的感受腸道被撐開再縮起的過程。

「嗯、哈⋯⋯啊哈啊啊、」精液混著前列腺液持續的噴出，無止盡噴到所有能到達的範圍，下半身酸軟的彷彿不是自己的，酥麻的劇烈快感讓加洛覺得自己會被揉爛，他幾乎承受不住，卻又無法自拔的享受，古雷每回技巧性的頂弄都將他推上新的極限。

「古雷、呼、不行⋯⋯太爽、會壞啊啊啊、」沙啞的聲音不停的重複著相同的呻吟，和肉體撞擊的啪啪聲填滿了整個房間，玩具還有沒電的時候，但古雷似乎都不用休息。

古雷又深深的挺入幾次，不論加洛說了多少次不要，他的內壁都盡責的將他絞緊，被擠壓成白稠狀的潤滑液隨著他的動作被帶出，有些滴上了床單，更多是跟著被翻出的紅豔內壁再次塞入不停顫抖的腸道。

「⋯⋯啊哈、啊啊、」加洛連臀部都跟著抽搐，高潮的刺激伴隨摩擦的正回饋讓快感持續的更久，他的陰莖已經半軟，只能可憐兮兮的流著液體，唾液沾滿了古雷的肩頭，加洛甚至沒有力氣抓住古雷，四肢除了發麻發軟，他什麼都感受不到了。

順著加洛某一波高潮的顫抖，古雷深深的射入被擴張了許久卻還十分緊緻的腸道，接著傾身將加洛所有的呻吟都吻住，延長了加洛在頂點的時間。

無力的靠在古雷身上，加洛還過分敏感的身體經不起任何微小的移動，當古雷梳理他濕透的頭髮時，加洛顫抖發出一點哽咽的呻吟，他往古雷懷中縮了縮，「都說停了⋯⋯」

「但你看起來很喜歡。」笑著啄吻過紅腫的嘴唇，古雷收了收手臂，阻斷了加洛想起身的動作，抱怨的加洛讓他心裡湧起一股暖流。

「我還要確認你的身體⋯⋯」依戀著過於舒適的擁抱，加洛半心半意的掙扎幾下，他毫無說服力的開口，「還要收拾⋯⋯」貼在古雷的胸前，他可以清楚聽見強而有力的心跳聲，他覺得鼻子有些酸，古雷好好的活著，太好了。

「我很好，你知道的。」

是你治癒了我。

握上還使不出力的手，古雷抱緊加洛滑進被窩裡，他從來不相信神，但此刻他感激著眾神，讓該贖罪的他沒有失去任何東西，在加洛陷入沈睡時，古雷虔誠的吻上了他的額頭。

做個好夢，我的英雄。

—END—


End file.
